Problematique
by Criminal-S
Summary: Demi keselamatan Ino, Sasuke memalsukan kematian Ino dan memilih menjaganya dari jauh. Sasuke percaya Ino menjaga hati hanya untuknya. Tapi apakah dirinya sendiri sanggup begitu? / My first AU.


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Ino** kayaknya** milik Shimura Sai dan saya pinjem dulu. Wk. #dicoloktinta**

**Problematique**

**Warnings: **my first** AU, **my first** Non-PWP. **My first** normal pov.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke berlari menggandeng tangan Uchiha Ino. Mereka berdua mengenakan setelan baju hitam berlambang Uchiha dan organisasi Elang. Suara pantopel beradu dengan lantai terdengar, mereka mengitari tangga darurat dari lantai tujuh hingga menuju lantai dasar.

DOR!

Suara tembakan memekakan telinga di tengah ruang tangga darurat yang minim penerangan. Ino berteriak kaget sementara Sasuke terus menyeretnya.

DOR!

"Keparat, jangan lari kalian!"

Teriakan pria di belakang sana seperti suara hantu yang menggema. Seperti petir yang menggelegar. Sasuke menatap cemas wajah pucat Ino yang meringis. Lengan wanita itu sudah terkena peluru dan mengucurkan darah. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di lantai dua dan menerobos ruang staf.

Mengingat ini adalah weekend sudah pasti sepi tak berpenghuni. Ini adalah kantor perusahaan swasta di bidang home production. Dan di sinilah pasangan muda Sasuke dan Ino. Merampas data-data yang akan ditayangkan bulan depan dalam festival film dokumenter.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan menelusup ke dalam kolong meja besar. Sasuke menutup mulut Ino dengan telapak tangannya. Mereka bersembunyi dalam ruang CCTV, entah bagaimana bisa. Jantung Ino terdengar berdetak kencang dalam pelukan Sasuke. Keringat telah menyelimuti dan membasahi seragam mereka.

Suigetsu, Juugo bahkan Karin telah menghubunginya melalui wireless. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang dapat Sasuke jawab.

"Bertahanlah, Ino…"

.

.

.

Kotak hitam terlempar di atas jok empuk sebuah sedan. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke menampik tangan Juugo yang akan membantunya memapah Ino sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Suigetsu menyambar kotak hitam tadi.

"Bagus, Sasuke."

"Ke rumah sakit!"

Seru Sasuke setelah memastikan semua anggotanya termasuk Ino, istrinya, lengkap dalam mobilnya. Sengaja dia tak menggunakan mobil dari organisasi karena sedan ini sudah punya rancangan sedemikian rupa untuk saat-saat darurat.

"Perintah di terima."

Sedan bercat silver gelap itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, tanpa seorang kemudi. Terdengar keluhan Karin tentang luka Ino yang terlalu dalam. Suigetsu sibuk memeriksa kotak hitam. Juugo yang duduk tenang di samping Sasuke memberikan kotak pertolongan pertama pada Karin.

"Jangan! Jangan ceroboh!" cegah Sasuke, matanya kembali menatap peta untuk mencari letak rumah sakit yang agak pinggiran sekaligus mencari jalan cepatnya. "Tunggu sampai rumah sakit!"

Karin tidak jadi menolong, tangannya mengusap keringat dingin pada wajah Ino yang pingsan.

"Dia pucat."

Juugo menawarkan diri untuk mengambil alih kemudi. Sasuke menyetujuinya. Ketimbang memakai kemudi otomatis yang hanya dapat berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang, Juugo pastilah dapat diandalkan. Sasuke sedikit merutuk menyadari kelengahannya.

Tiba-tiba mobil terguncang. Setelah diperiksa ternyata ada beberapa mobil hard mengejar. Rupanya pihak musuh masih mengejar. Sasuke melirik ke Ino sebentar, wajah Ino pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Kain yang mengikat lengan Ino tak terlalu efektif mencegah darah keluar.

Tanpa diperintah, Juugo menaikan kecepatan dan berusaha menghindar saat tembakan demi tembakan terdengar dari belakang.

"Bangsat!"

Juugo banting stir masuk ke lorong bawah tanah yang sebenarnya melawan arus. Beberapa bus dan truk menyerukan klakson karena hampir bertabrakan. Untung semuanya sudah memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Tolol! Mengapa kau memilih jalan ini!" teriak Karin.

Sasuke menarik laci dibawah jok mobilnya.

"Hanya ada AK47 di sana!" Juugo memperingati. "Yang lainnya ada di bagasi."

Mobil terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Juugo mengusahakannya dengan baik. Matanya terus waspada pada kaca spion. Rupanya mobil musuh telah berkurang satu.

"Hey aku mulai mual." Suigetsu berseru sambil menggenggam pegangan di tepi jendela kaca mobil, wajahnya berubah ungu.

Sasuke menarik senjata satu-satunya dalam mobil itu. Tak ada pilihan, AK47 tidak terlalu buruk meski sudah ketinggalan jaman.

"Tetaplah menghindar!" perintah Sasuke lalu menurunkan kaca mobil. Kepala dan lengannya keluar, mencoba membidik musuh di belakang.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kepalanya bisa pecah tertembak, dasar imbisil!" Karin memegangi kepala Ino dipangkuannya. "Lihat suami bodohmu itu!" Karin mengeluh seolah Ino dapat mendengarnya.

Mata Sasuke memicing, tak jarang mobil terguncang dan bergoyang hebat. Satu persatu bidikan yang semula meleset kini mulai tepat sasaran. Tersisa dua mobil di belakang, yang lainnya sudah berhasil Sasuke pecahkan bannya sampai akhirnya bertabrakan di belakang.

Musuh dengan mobil berlogo pemerintahan itu tak diam saja. Mereka memberikan tembakan balasan. Sialnya senjata yang mereka miliki jauh lebih efektif.

Debaran jantung seisi mobil yang dikemudikan Juugo lebih cepat.

"Sasuke awas!"

Juugo menarik baju Sasuke sampai pria itu terjerembab ke belakang. Rupanya ada truk dari arah berlawanan sudah membunyikan klakson dari jauh. Kalau saja tidak Juugo selamatkan, mungkin kepala Sasuke sudah terputus karena truk itu rapat dengan sedan mereka.

"Pakai NOS, bodoh!" teriak Suigetsu.

Reflek, Juugo meninju tombol merah di atas persneling mobil. Sedan yang mereka tumpangi bertransformasi mengeluarkan protector di kiri dan kanan sisi mobil. Laju kecepatan pun naik drastis. Sasuke yang belum siap, terlempar kebelakang mobil melewati Ino.

"Gah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sasuke. "Kadar nitrogen pada bahan bakar di sini tak seimbang dan meledak! Jika menggunakan NOS."

"Mengapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang!" Juugo menyahut dengan nada frustasi.

"Jackass. Apa gunanya kau pasang tombol merah besar di sana!"

Suigetsu meninju atap sedan hingga retak. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melepas sitbelt dan melompat ke atas. Sasuke melihat ke belakang, Suigetsu terlempar dan berguling jauh di belakang sana.

Egois, dasar keparat.

Sasuke mendecih dan sekuat tenaga berpindah ke tempat Suigetsu tadi untuk meraih Ino. Tapi belum sempat ia berbicara, Karin sudah melompat ke lubang yang sama sesudah berkata 'ini patut dicoba'.

Persetan, tak akan selamat. Sekali pun hidup, pasti tulangnya patah dan kulitnya terkikis. Begitu pikir Sasuke. Tapi tak mau ambil pusing, Uchiha memutar otak bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan diri dari sini. Tangannya masih berpegang pada gagang dekat jendela, tangan yang lain memeluk Ino agar tak kemana-mana.

Sasuke menghubungi seseorang lewat tombol darurat wireless di telinganya.

"Kordinat dua ratus enam dan tiga ratus tujuh!" teriak Sasuke entah pada siapa. "IYA KEPARAT!"

Juugo menoleh, tak peduli jalanan di depan tak lagi lurus. "Siapa yang kau hubungi?"

"Juugo! Matikan gasnya!"

"Apa?"

"MATIKAN GASNYA!"

"Kau gila? Kau mau mobil ini salto?"

"Salto atau meledak! TAK ADA PILIHAN LAKUKAN SAJA!"

Setelah mendesah keras dengan nada frustasi akhirnya Juugo menurut. Dia menurunkan perseneling secara brutal hingga titik netral kemudian mematikan gasnya. Mobil itu pun berhenti mendadak dan berguling ke depan.

Berguling dan terus terlempar puluhan meter sampai akhinya menabrak pembatas tepi hutan. Kawasan pinggiran Kirigakure itu cukup sepi. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar sirine ambulance bersahutan dengan sirine polisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka mata, kepalanya terasa sakit. Aroma higenis rumah sakit dan cat putih cukup menginformasikannya, Sasuke menghela napas lelah mendapati seorang polisi berdiri mengawasinya. Apa lagi saat Sasuke berniat bangkit untuk menonjok kemudian kabur, sebuah borgol membelenggu tangannya pada ranjang RS.

"Anda terbukti melakukan kejahatan informasi dan mencuri data penting."

Polisi itu mengangkat plastik transparan berisi seragam tim Elangnya yang berwarna hitam dan sudah kotor.

"Anda terbukti bersalah dan kami tahan Uchiha-san. Uzumaki-san dan Houzuki-san masih buron, kami harap anda mau bekerja sama memberi kesaksian."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan tak sengaja menoleh ke samping. Juugo sedang duduk dengan kaki patah mengenakan gips. Polisi berjalan keluar setelah seorang suster memanggilnya untuk diberi keterangan. Sasuke masih mengawasi sampai polisi itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, dia menyandarkan kepala.

"Mana… Ino?"

Juugo melirik, melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap langit-langit.

"Dia di kamar sebelah. Kudengar peluru di lengannya sudah diangkat. Beruntung kita di lantai dasar, kalau kau mau melarikan diri… mudah saja." Juugo berkata acuh sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada ranjang yang agak miring. "Aku akan tutup mulut, tenang saja."

Sasuke mendengus, rekan setimnya yang satu ini memang tipe menggampangkan segala urusan. Tak seperti Suigetsu, Juugo benar-benar bisa memudahkan segala situasi jika dia menginginkannya…

Sasuke melirik, melihat Juugo yang tak diborgol karena tanpa diborgolpun Juugo tak akan lari. Lihat gips di kakinya itu.

"Mau tidak?"

Juugo menyodorkan kunci kecil yang langsung diketahui Sasuke adalah kunci borgol. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Boleh badan Juugo besar, tapi tangannya lihai.

Sasuke mencabut infusnya tanpa ragu. Menyambar kunci itu segera.

"Dasar pencopet ulung."

Juugo tertawa lemah menyaksikan Sasuke berusaha membuka borgol dengan kunci kecil darinya.

"Cepat…! Dasar payah."

"Cerewet, aku sedang berusaha." Sahut Sasuke kesal karena Juugo mendesaknya, saat daya motoriknya masih lemah. Tapi akhirnya berhasil.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Juugo.

"Aku akan menyusulmu di penjara, nanti."

"Bebaskan saja aku nanti, bocah tolol!"

Mereka tertawa kecil, lantas Juugo menatap kepergian Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam ke luar jendela rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Ruang rumah sakit sederhana, tak ada satu pun yang menunggu pasiennya di situ. Jendela cukup besar menampilkan kebun belakang yang sepi. Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela kaca. Melihat Ino terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan lengan di perban.

Dengan tenang tanpa suara, Sasuke membuka jendela besar tersebut untuk masuk ke ruangan. Tak peduli dingin AC menusuk kulitnya yang tanpa atasan, dia mendekat ke Ino sambil menatap ke sekitar.

Menurut analisnya, hanya ada tiang penggantung infus di sebelah Ino yang berarti keadaan Ino baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sasuke mendesah lega sambil mengelus rambut pirang Ino yang tergerai. Rasanya tidak tega jika mencabut paksa infus itu untuk membawa Ino pergi sekarang. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, waktu tak bersahabat padanya saat ini.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya untuk mencium bibir pucat Ino. Bibir yang dulunya hangat itu sedang dingin, terasa begitu. Sasuke terus menciumnya sambil sedikit mengacak rambut Ino. Berharap Ino terbangun dengan cara seperti ini.

Setelah Sasuke membisikan kata berisi permohonan beberapa kali, akhirnya Ino membuka mata. Melihat Sasuke dengan mata lemahnya, Ino tersenyum tipis, mulutnya terbuka.

"Sshhhtt. Aku akan membawamu pergi." Sasuke bangkit dan meraih bergelangan tangan kiri Ino. "Maaf menyakitimu." Infus itu pun Sasuke cabut. Ino meringis dan memejamkan mata, dia masih lemah untuk bersuara.

Sasuke meraih jaket di sofa ruangan tersebut, sepertinya ini jaket polisi yang ditinggalkan. Dia menggendong Ino seperti pengantin. Ino yang masih lemah mengenakan busana rumah sakit itu, hanya diam. Dia percaya dengan apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan padanya.

"Kita pergi."

Bisikan di telinga Ino, membuatnya memejamkan mata dan selanjutnya dia dapat merasakan pria itu membawanya keluar melalui jendela. Panas terik matahari menyapanya kulit dinginnya sehabis terkena AC ruangan.

.

.

.

"Seminggu yang lalu, Rumah Sakit Kirigakure Senko terbakar habis. Diduga, pelaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sengaja membakar rekan-rekannya termasuk isterinya sendiri demi menjaga informasi. Hanya dua belas pasien yang selamat, mengingat Rumah Sakit pinggiran Kirigakure ini minim gedung dan tata bangunan yang terlalu rapat. Polisi masih mengejar tersangka. Tim forensik menyatakan belum bisa mengklarifikasi karena…"

Chouji mematikan streaming radio, memilih fokus untuk memerhatikan mobil yang baru saja parkir di depan restorannya. Label di depan tokonya bertuliskan 'closed', tapi seroang pria sedang menggandeng wanita pirang mendekati pintunya.

Tersenyum, Chouji bangkit dari bangku dan menghampiri tamunya.

"Masuk."

Sasuke mengangguk dan melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dia mengenakan jaket tebal berbulu cokelat, sewarna dengan yang Ino kenakan. Setelah dipersilakan duduk. Sasuke dan Ino duduk di seberang Chouji.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ino?" tanya pria gembul itu ramah. Ino tersenyum, dari senyumnya dapat Chouji pastikan bahwa keadaan Ino belum pulih. "Shikamaru sebentar lagi datang, nah itu dia!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat seorang pria berambut nanas turun dari motor besarnya kemudian masuk ke restoran.

"Yo."

Tanpa basa-basi Shikamaru melempar sebuah kartu tanda penduduk di atas meja. Sementara Chouji ke pantry tanpa pamitan.

"Masami Ino? Hm…" komentar Sasuke meraih kartu tanda penduduk baru untuk isterinya. Setelah membolak-balikan kartu itu, Sasuke serahkan pada Ino. Dia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di sisi kanannya. "Thanks."

Shikamaru mengangguk, matanya menatap Ino seperti ingin tahu.

"Kurasa dia harus mengganti caranya berdandan. Dia cantik dan mudah dikenali, benar-benar mirip fotonya di internet."

"Tenang saja, aku punya banyak kenalan yang bisa mengubah penampilan." Chouji datang membawa empat cangkir kopi panas, di luar memang dingin karena sedang musim gugur. "Rahasia pasti kujaga." Tambah pria itu meyakinkan.

Lama berbicang, sampai seorang wanita china datang. Diketahui namanya Tenten dan wanita itu akan menjadi saudara angkat Ino di sini.

"Tolong jaga dia."

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokok dari hidung dan mulutnya. Jarinya menjepit batang rokok yang dia angkat karena menaruh siku di atas meja. Shikamaru menoleh sebentar ke belakang, melihat Tenten dan Ino sedang mengobrol di sudut meja dekat penghangat ruangan. Dan sekarang menatap Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Percayakan saja padaku. Aku tak kan merebut wanita yang telah bersuami."

Tepat sasaran, memang itu yang sebenarnya membuat mata Sasuke menyipit agak tajam.

"Lagi pula, Tenten dan Chouji akan lebih sering bersamanya. Aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku."

"Hnnn…" sahut Sasuke sambil menyesapi sisa kopinya. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi gerak-gerik Ino yang sedang tertawa entah apa yang Tenten katakan.

"Jadi…" Shikamaru mematikan rokoknya yang sudah pendek di asbak, dia melipat tangan di atas meja dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. "Kau benar-benar mau menyerahkan diri?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, menatap cangkir kosongnya.

"Ya, dengan begitu aku dapat bersaksi semakin jelas bahwa Ino sudah mati."

"Kau akan di penjara karena itu." Shikamaru bertingkah mengingatkan, tapi mengejek.

"Memang itu tujuannya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, baru sadar Konohagakure lebih asri dari pada Kirigakure. "Aku harus membawa keluar temanku dari penjara."

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, tujuannya di sini hanya untuk bekerja dan dibayar. Perkara obrolan barusan hanya basa-basi belaka.

"Semoga sukses. Kau bisa percayakan jasa membuat identitas baru padaku lagi jika kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini setelah urusanmu selesai."

"Tentu saja…"

.

.

.

"Nah, ini kamarmu…" Tenten berseru riang membuka pintu kamar sederhana. Terdapat ranjang ukuran queen dan jendela besar memamerkan pemandangan malam Konoha (pepohonan yang dihiasi lampu-lampu kecil). Lemari di sudut ruangan dan meja seperti meja belajar di sebelahnya.

"Yappari… aku tak tahu kalau Konoha romantis seperti paris." Celetuk Sasuke dengan nada sinis.

"Iri kan karena tak bisa menikmatinya?" goda Ino sedikit berlari ke jendela besar di dekat ranjang. "Haa. Romantisnya…"

Tenten berpamitan keluar meninggalkan sepasang suami istri ini berdua, mengingat besok Sasuke akan pergi lagi ke Kirigakure.

"Kau salah, aku akan menikmatinya malam ini." Bisik Sasuke memeluk Ino dari belakang.

Sasuke membuka jaket Ino sampai bahunya yang terlihat dijamah bibir Sasuke. Ino merinding dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dingin, Sasuke-kun. hmmmh…"

"Aku akan menghangatkanmu."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Ino untuk membuka jaket mereka berdua. Terlihat lengan Ino yang masih diperban, Sasuke mengelusnya.

"Masih sakit?"

Ino mengangguk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya, hidungnya yang mancung ikut kemerahan. Sasuke membimbingnya ke atas ranjang lalu membuka lembar demi lembar kain yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Ino memejamkan mata saat Sasuke mencium keningnya, menindihnya dengan hati-hati dan mulai bercumbu. Berbagi kehangatan dan geraman.

* * *

**Mau lemon explicit atau implicit? Yamanaka Ino! Apa ya yang kurang darimu? Gak ada. Wkwk. Yah saya tau sih ini pasaran. Sempet gak pede dan saya itu selalu mencoba romantis! Tapi selalu gagal. Segala saran, kritik dan pendapat diterima. Usahakan login biar bisa saya balas ya.** Oh ya** (berbisik) **ada yang mau bantu saya selesaikan fict Problematique ini? (collab) *mendadak sepi pengunjung krn gak ada yang mau*


End file.
